O Amor de Um Blondie
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O mundo era dividido por castas, por cores de cabelo, por origem, mas nem toda essa divisão conseguira evitar que sentissem o que jamais deveriam sentir. Iason e Riki


**Título:** O Amor de Um Blondie  
**Autor: **ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **[Gincana 4 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [preconceito]**, tarefa-relâmpago 24 horas. Outros animes e mangás. Ai no Kusabi. Iason e Riki. Slash, MxM relationship, Riki's POV  
**Advertências:** Sexo, masturbação, fetichismo e linguagem vulgar.  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** O mundo era dividido por castas, por cores de cabelo, por origem, mas nem toda essa divisão conseguira evitar que sentissem o que jamais deveriam sentir.  
**Palavras:** 1261  
**Disclaimer**: Ai no Kusabi não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Rieko Yoshiharae. Trabalho de fã, feito para fã, sem fins lucrativos.  
**Frase-tema: **["A paixão destrói mais preconceitos que a filosofia" - Dennis Diderot]  
**Itens usados:** [óculos escuros; sussurrar; brisa suave]

**O Amor de Um Blondie**

**Riki's POV  
ShiryuForever94**

Estou com medo do que eu estou sentindo… Temo pelo que me tornei...

Não, não é porque estou fazendo sexo sem limites com um homem.

Não é um problema, não para a nossa atual sociedade. Eu ser um animal de estimação de um loiro alto e lindo já deixou de ser novidade.

Vou explicar melhor.

Meu nome é Riki. Sou um mongrel, ou seja, a classe social mais baixa, um lixo, um homem de cabelos escuros e que, por isso, estou na base, no subsolo, das classes sociais.

Quem decidiu isso? Júpiter, um computador doido que governa nosso mundo, chamado Amoi. Há toda uma cidade para os loiros, Tanagura, que é onde moro no momento. Claro que com um loiro... Já mencionei que faço sexo sem limites com um homem, não é mesmo?

Há um rigoroso sistema de castas e regras sociais por aqui. A mais clara delas é que se você for loiro, é da alta classe e pode tudo. Não apenas isso. Um mongrel nasce de sexo "natural" e um loiro nasce ao ser geneticamente modificado, preparado, em um laboratório.

Houve histórias de que antes o problema era a cor da pele, mas não, agora o problema é a cor dos meus cabelos e minha genética impura...

Mas voltemos ao que estou sentindo...

Fui feito escravo sexual de um loiro poderoso, o nome dele é Iason Mink e não apenas ele é perfeito, como todos os homens de sua casta, mas é muito bonito, alto e forte. A casta dele não pode praticar sexo, mas apenas ser um voyeur louco e, por isso, eu fui treinado para me masturbar na frente dele e gozar enquanto ele me observa. Sim, eu me sinto como um rato de laboratório às vezes.

Pois é, nossa sociedade é um pouco louca. Só que, não se pode parar os corações, não é mesmo? Pelo menos eu acredito nisso e há um tempo eu notei que Iason se preocupa demais comigo.

Ele pode até mesmo estar oculto pelos imensos **óculos escuros** que costuma usar, mas sei que seus olhos estão em mim quase sempre. Não apenas isso...

Ele é o homem mais poderoso de Tanagura, a cidade perfeita. Ele me fez algumas confidências, tais como que na cidade de onde vim, Ceres, foram feitas alterações genéticas para que nascessem poucas mulheres e diminuíssem o número de "enjeitados" de cabelos escuros.

Tive sorte de nascer homem, ou de ter sido "diagnosticado" antes do nascimento como homem, pois eu soube que muitos abortos foram feitos... Infelizmente.

Estou me perdendo na história que gostaria de contar. Vamos ver se eu melhoro isso.

Enfim, eu sou o escravo sexual de Iason, mas há muito tempo que ele deixou de ser voyeur. Oh, não, ele ainda gosta de me ver me masturbando enquanto solto gemidos que não posso conter. Ele ainda me obriga a andar nu diante dele e tudo o mais, só que...

Há um tempo ele começou a me beijar e depois começou a me masturbar com suas luvas brancas e enfim, levou-me para sua cama, despiu-me e escorregou a língua rosada e quente dele pelo meu corpo até que eu implorasse.

Eu sou orgulhoso, eu odiei implorar, mas ele é lindo demais, poderoso demais e eu apenas... Implorei.

"Iason..." **Sussurrar** foi tudo que eu consegui. Não me entendam mal. Eu sou arrogante, sempre me revoltei com ele, mas na cama... Não consigo... Ele é um amante maravilhoso e quando ele entra em mim eu apenas consigo gemer e gemer até gozar sem receio algum de parecer um apaixonado. Talvez porque eu esteja me negando a ver o óbvio: estou apaixonado por ele...

Entendem agora porque eu disse que estou com medo do que eu estou sentindo? Eu deveria odiá-lo! Ele me escravizou! Colocou um anel em meu pênis de tal maneira que eu só posso gozar quando ele deixa! Ele me prende com correntes e me fode sem piedade alguma por tanto tempo e por tantas vezes que se eu pudesse desmaiar, eu desmaiaria, mas ele nunca me deixa em paz!

Pior ainda, ele não me trata com mais carinho que o que seria dispensado a um cachorrinho mas...

Quando estamos fazendo sexo e vejo os olhos dele, os longuíssimos cabelos loiros escorregando no meu corpo, eu quase posso sentir que ele sente algo. E um loiro não sente nada! Ah, sim, eles são chamados blondies também...

Como eu poderia me apaixonar por alguém que compactua com o preconceito contra meus cabelos negros? Que culpa eu tenho de ter nascido onde nasci? De ser quem eu sou? Um reles mongrel?

Toda essa sociedade foi construída em cima desse pensamento! A filosofia de vida de Tanagura, de Júpiter, é que termos cabelos escuros é motivo mais que suficiente para sermos tratados como lixo! Para sermos acorrentados e vendidos em leilões como bichinhos de estimação sexuais!

No entanto, há uma certa tristeza no olhar de Iason quando falo de minha infância miserável. Será que ele se importa? Eu uma vez mencionei que adoraria ter uma família e então ele me contou que os blondies são todos estéreis e proibidos de ter atividade sexual e eu entendi o quanto ele tem se arriscado por minha causa...

Faz dois anos que estou com ele. Ligado a ele. Faz um ano e meio que ele faz sexo comigo, suga meu pênis com paixão até que eu goze, então me vira e me lambe até que eu gema tão alto que temo que o mundo escute! Então ele me penetra vezes sem conta. Parando sempre antes dele gozar, mas me fazendo atingir o ápice apenas pelo prazer de me ver enlouquecer com ele, por ele!

Os olhos de Iason.. Há tanto neles. Mais do que as palavras que eu adoraria ouvir...

Adoraria? Já não sei como me sinto. Sempre aprendi que deveria odiar os blondies, que eles são ums arrogantes filhos de uma puta de laboratório que transforma a vida de todos os mongrels em inferno mas...

Eu não consigo. Eu deveria ter para com ele o mesmo preconceito, a mesma raiva, mas... será que é porque **a paixão destrói mais preconceitos que a filosofia?** Contra tudo que aprendi na infância, contra toda essa minha realidade eu...

Ele chegou... Um meio sorriso dele e eu estremeço. Estou vestindo o que ele mandou eu vestir. Uma roupa minúscula de couro que realça meu corpo perfeito. Ele se aproxima e engata a corrente na minha coleira. Ah, sim, eu uso uma coleira, sou um bichinho de estimação, esqueceram?

"Riki..." Ele geme baixinho no meu ouvido e meu corpo inteiro esquenta. Ele me abraça com sua roupa toda branca, seus cabelos imensos, sua capa branca, suas mãos enluvadas e eu tento me manter frio, eu tento fazer meu olhar parecer distante, mas a lua imensa atrás de nós, a saudade que eu sinto desse homem... Eu...

"Iason..."

Eu sei o risco que ele corre por mim. Eu deveria ter sido descartado, jogado fora, após um ano com ele. Sou considerado velho para um mascote, há outros mais treinados e mais bonitos, mas eu acho...

"Vou te fazer gozar até cansar, Riki..."

Será que ele me ama? Será que esse é o jeito blondie de dizer que sente algo?

Uma **brisa suave** perpassa meu corpo, pois estamos na cobertura, eu já disse que ele é o homem mais poderoso de Tanagura...

Não sei porque temos que nos separar em castas, nem porque eu ter cabelos negros e ele ser loiro e alvo faz alguma diferença. Eu só sei que...

Estou com medo do que eu estou sentindo.


End file.
